The Kittens
by lolaughoutloud123
Summary: AU. Gibbs comes home one night after work and discovers Jenny brought home 2 kittens. Hope you like it! I'm sorry it's short.


**_A/N: _**_Okay everyone, I'm back! I know, I know, you're probably all wondering where I've been! Well, I had midterms that ended on Thursday and I'm back to school full time (since I only had to go in for my tests) tomorrow. I wasn't sure what to write and this just came to me while looking at my cats, who are on either side of me :) Please read and review! It means a lot and lets me know I'm not a sucky writer!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I am just a girl in school who doesn't own much. Trust me, if I owned NCIS Jenny would be alive (and married to Gibbs years ago) and Tony and Ziva would be together!_

**_Listening to: _**_"This is War" by Ingrid Michaelson_

* * *

**The Kittens**

"Jen, I'm home." Leroy Jethro Gibbs called to his redheaded financée who was home. "Hello? Jen?" He then heard a muffled, "In my bathroom, Jethro." Gibbs took off his coat and put it on the coat hanger located near the big, wooden door of Jenny's Georgetown home.

"Can't believe she got to stay home all day while I had to work. It's the damn weekend, couldn't there have been an emergency in MTAC that needed her presence? I hate when she has the weekend off and I have to work," Gibbs grumbled as he made his way up the stairs and into his and Jenny's bedroom.

As he walked to the door, Gibbs thought he heard Jenny talking to someone in the bathroom. "Maybe she's on the phone," he mused.

"Jen, can I come in," Gibbs asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, sure. Just be careful Jethro." She answered.

Although he was confused, the minute he opened the door, Gibbs understood what Jenny was talking about. Jenny, sitting on the floor, was surrounded by two tiny, meowing bundles of fur, and cat toys.

"JEN. WHAT THE _HELL _ARE... ARE THOSE... THOSE THINGS? AND WHY ARE THEY_ MEOWING_?" Gibbs yelled at his fiancée.

"Jethro, these are my kittens. The one I'm holding is Lucy, and the one rubbing on your legs is Bella, she's the runt of the litter so she's going to be smaller than Lucy," Jenny answered while rubbing Lucy's tiny tummy.

"Jenny, why did you get two cats? And when did we decide we were getting cats? Because I don't remember _having_ that conversation with you."

"Well... we didn't actually _have_ that conversation. I wanted to get a couple cats to have around the house and I saw an ad in the paper and I contacted the woman and she had a litter of 12-week-old Ragdolls. Jethro, I just couldn't resist! I went to her house- and before you interrupt me, Melvin was with me- and I saw the kittens. I picked out Lucy and Bella and took them home. I had Melvin go out and buy cat toys, cat food, and a litter box. Please don't be mad? It all just kind of happened at the spur of the moment."

"Ughhh, Jen, cats? Really?"

But looking down at Bella, Gibbs just couldn't tell Jenny to get rid of her and her sister.

He sighed and looked at the woman he loves, "Fine, Jen. We can keep them. But there is NO way they're sleeping on our bed."

"Ohhhhh, thank you Jethro! I knew you would come around!" Jenny replied.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes at Jenny and bent down to pet Bella. She really was a beautiful cat; she was a little small, had chocolate colored ears and tail, and tiny little paws that were kneading the ground. Lucy was beautiful too; she was bigger, had very dark brown ears and tail. And both of them had the cutest big blue eyes. "_Wait- did I just say "cutest"?_ " Gibbs said to himself.

Jenny was smiling at Lucy while playing with a teaser toy when she said to Gibbs, "Well, Jethro, it looks like we both have our cats. Bella took to you, and Lucy has taken to me. And you look like you're enjoying Bella."

"Yeah, Jen, I am. But if you spread one word about me having a cat, I will lie and say they're both yours and that I hate them. Do you understand?"

Jenny let out a laugh before replying, "Yes, Jethro, I understand."

* * *

The End!

* * *

_Please read and review! Hope you enjoyed :)_


End file.
